Clone wars and Rebels one shots
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots i have put together, they can sort of all go together as a story, a story with a lot of time gaps, some character that should be dead are alive and the story line is jacked up
1. Fives

**I have sort of mixed up the story line with these, they form a story togetehr but with parts missing. In these I will have my OC Elsa**

 **I dont own STCW or SWR only Elsa**

 **Fives "For the Love of God Fives stop sleeping naked"**

Elsa and Rex walked down the empty halls of the resolute, everything was quiet which was usual for an early morning on the resolute. Elsa and Rex tended to get up in the early hours of the morning before anyone else was up which meant that it was Their job to get all of Rex's brothers up, a Job they both hated. The shinies were easy to wake, but when you get around to Kix, Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives it got difficult. Fives, Oh, Fives. He was the worst, he liked to cover his head with his pillows and Blanket when you turned his light on, making you go and physically wrestle him out of the bed, and if that wasn't enough he didn't always sleep with anything on. "Looks like it's about that time," Elsa said checking her watch

"Yeah, I think I got the ARC's yesterday," Rex says

"So you're going to make me do it, even though you know how Fives is." Elsa says

"You're more effective," Rex says

"Maybe because he knows how fast I can pull my belt off" Elsa says

"Yeah, have you actually used it on him?" Rex says with a chuckle

"No, he hasn't given me a reason too, Hardcase has been on the receiving end several times though, Kix to, believe it or not." Elsa says

"Kix? Of all of my vods, Kix is the last one I expected to receive a spanking" Rex says

"Yeah, well he does chase Jesse and Hardcase with his scapals, which he needs to stop doing. He hasn't done it since I pulled him aside and made him drop his pants. No, I didn't wallop him bare arsed I let him keep his briefs on" Elsa says

"Jesse and Hardcase really should stop stealing his food though" Rex says

"Are they still doing it?" Elsa asks "I had a talk with them a few weeks ago after i belted Kix"

"Yeah, just not when you're around" Rex says

"Next time they do it, message me immediately so I can catch them in the act" Elsa says

"How is that going too help" Rex says

"Because if I catch them I'm going too whoop them" Elsa says

"Better go get the ARC's up" Rex says as he heads towards the barracks in which the younger clones slept

"Yeah yeah" Elsa says starting too the ARC barracks. The first few all she had too do was flip the light on and the men started getting up but then she got too the mixed Barrack. They called it the mixed Barrack because it was a mix of regular troopers and ARC troopers. The only ARC's in it were Echo and Fives. With them in the barrack was The Medic; Kix, Jesse, Hardcase, Chopper Jester, Sargent Dogma, Tup, Heavy, droidbait and Cut-up. "Alright, time too get up" She called flipping the light on and clapping her hands but the only one she managed too get up was Dogma who sat up stretching and yawning

"Mornin' Madam Elsa" Dogma says sleepily

"Alright everyone up and at it" Elsa says

"Nooooo..." Fives groaned as Echo and Kix were shuffling out of their beds

"It's time too get up, dont make me walk in there" Elsa says

"Kay kay I'm up I'm up" Hardcase says throwing the blanket off of him and Jesse

"Ahh It's cold" Jesse yelped

"Can you not scream so early in the morning?" Chopper grumbles as Jester starts too the washroom.

"Cut-up, Heavy, Droidbait, Fives Tup time too wake up" Elsa says

"Idontwanna" Fives says pulling his blankets tighter around him and his pillow over his head

"Ugh" Cut-up says

"I'm up" Droidbait says

"Uff" Heavy groans stumbling out of his bed and into a wall "Ow"

"Try opening you're eyes before you get out of bed" Elsa says

"We still have two in bed" Echo says coming back from the washroom dressed completly in his greys

"Yeah, Tup and Fives it's time too get up, your shifts start in an hour, you dont want too be sleepy when it starts" Elsa says and the only response she gets was fives groaning, Tup didnt even move

"Wow, he's dead too the world" Jesse says shaking Tup

"He wont be in a moment" Elsa saw opening her water bottle and walking over too Tup, she then pours it on him

"Fuck a sith that's cold!" Tup yelps jumping out of bed his hair now soaking wet

"You should of got up the first few times I tried," Elsa says walking over too fives

"Fives i'd get up if I were you" Tup says as he heads too the washroom as elsa ripped the blanket off of fives and yelped when she saw he had no clothes on at all. Realising what had happened Fives was quick too get up and pull his boxers on

"Fives what is the one thing Rex and I tell you each and every morning" Elsa says looking away from him as he puts his blacks on at a slower pace

"Umm Wake up?" Fives says

"No. the other thing"

 **"For the Love of God Fives stop sleeping naked"** Fives says mimicking Elsa's voice

"You know I can get my belt off pretty fast" Elsa says

"She can" Kix and Hardcase both say

"So if you want too see what it feels like go on an keep mocking me" Elsa says

"I'll shut up" Fives says

"That's what I thought" Elsa says


	2. Hardcase

**I don't own STCW or SWR only Elsa**

 **Yeah so this one I'm not really sure what influenced it but here it is...hope you like it. on another note, I can't believe how many grammar errors I had to correct in this one thank the force for Grammarly or I might not have caught half of them. If you find one I missed feel free to msg me**

 **-Elsa**

 _ **Hardcase "In my defense, you left me unsupervised"**_

As Echo was walking down the empty hallways of the ship he heard a loud crash and along with that crash the sound of glass breaking and it was coming from the room which Hardcase had been left. Echo was supposed to be watching Hardcase but decided to take a short trip to the ship's archive center "What was that?" Elsa says coming down the hallway.

"Kark" Echo swore under his breath

"Echo… arent you suppose to be watching HC?" Elsa asks

"Yes'm," Echo says timidly

"Where is he?" Elsa asks her hand on her hip, Echo relaxed when he saw she didn't have her belt on.

"Ummm," Echo says

"Do I need to go get my belt?" Elsa says

"No ma'am, he uh, back there" Echo points too the room he left Hardcase in

"What was that sound?" Elsa asks

"I don't know," Echo says

"What do you mean you don't know?" Elsa says

"Well uh…." Echo says rubbing the back of his head

"Where were you?" Elsa asks

"I went to the archives. I was looking for something to help me with my cybernetics" Echo says

"You should of messaged me before you did that, son," Elsa says crossing her arms

"I'm sorry," Echo says

"Now let's go see what HC has done" Elsa says

"Am I am trouble?" Echo asks

"Depends on what happened. You were doing something you needed too do" Elsa says "Are you having trouble with you're cybernetics?"

"Getting jammed" Echo says

"Well did you find anything?" Elsa asks

"No ma'am" Echo says as they get too the room where hardcase had been left, they saw glass everywhere soil from potted plants was all over the room with the remains of the pots and flowers that were in them, other things were also broken and hardcase sat in the middle of it.

"What the…" Elsa says in surprised

"What the haran did you do?" Echo exclaims "I left you alone for ten minoutes"

"I broke some things" Hardcase says

"How?" Echo says

"I was doing acrobatics" Hardcase says

"Why would you…" Echo trails off puuting a hand too his temple

 **"In my deffence you left me unsupervised"** Hardcase says

"Whose in trouble?" Echo asked elsa

"Both of you, Echo you know better than too leave him unsupervised, even for just a few minoutes. Hardcase, I would of thought by now you would know not too do arobatics in doors. Hardcase meet me in my office later and you're on ship duty for a week and Echo I'm putting you on paper work duty for two days" Elsa says

"But Ma" Hardcase says

"I can double your training for three days as well if you'd like? And for whining you're shipbound the next time we're planet side" Elsa says

"Which will be tomorow" Echo says "Um.. Ma'm is that really a good idea, like you said it isnt a good idea too leave him alone"

"He wont be alone, Cervo will be here, he'll be babysitting her, and trust me she'll keep him in line" Elsa says

"Why does he get less than me?" Hardcase complains

"Because he is injured and didn't trash an entire room, he just went too the archives" Elsa says "Now, I want you too pick this mess up before Master Yoda comes aboard, Void knows that wont be good if he sees this mess, I'll call some one too come assit you, Echo you go see Mechanic and see if he can figure out the lock up problem you are having" Elsa says


	3. Dogma

**I don't own STCW or SWR only Elsa**

 **I feel like a lot of stories don't give Dogma a lot of credit, or make him out to be a bad person, when in reality he's just misunderstood so i choose to give him a chapter that would shine some light one him**

 **3 Elsa**

 _ **Dogma "You don't know me"**_

Dogma was starting to get tired of people, his brothers, saying what he would and would not do based on how tightly he stuck to the regulations. They didn't believe he'd ever disobey an order but he would. It wouldn't be his first choice but if it meant keeping his last batchmate alive he'd do it in a heartbeat . and now since no one else had noticed Tup was missing as they evacuated Dogma was really considering abandoning his post and go look for his batchmate. "Trooper, have you seen Tup?" Dogma asked Hardcase as he came by giggling like a madman

"No we haven't seen him, he should be along" Jesse said from Hardcase's side

"I'll stay and wait on him" Kix said "y'know case he's injured or something, their clearing the base now, Jesse go look in the transports and take Hardcase too the Med transport, tell Coric whats up"

"This is bad" Dogma says "We're gonna leave soon; if he doesn't show up soon he's gonna-" Dogma was cut of by a scream of agony as Anakin and Rex approached them

"Come on boys it's time to go" Anakin says

"Tup!" Dogma says and he starts in the way of the scream

"Now Dogma" Rex says

"Sorry Sir but I cant do that" Dogma says

"Dogma, you do this and you'll be breaking Regulation" Rex says

"Than so be it, I'm going to find Tup" Dogma says

"Be fast" Anakin says "We can't wait on you, get him as far away from this place before it blows and we'll come find you, keep your locator on"

"Yes sir" Dogma says as they hear the scream again Dogma takes off running as fast as he can towards it.

"You're just gonna let him go sir" Rex says

"He's not going to leave Tup behind willingly. Oh don't worry he's still in trouble" Anakin says

"Let's go" Kix says heading for the transports

"Tup!" Dogma said as he found Tup tangled up in a barbed wire just outside the base

"Dog..Dogma" Tup says

"Dont move I'm going too cut this off of you" Dogma says

"No time.. Go, leave me..Base… It's gonna blow" Tup says

"I'm not leaving you" Dogma says "This may hurt" Dogma picks tup up and runs into the jungle as fast as he can until his legs couldn't carry him any further, he came to a halt in a clearing gently putting tup down and pulling out his pocket knife and cutting the barbed wire off of Tup. as he finished he helped Tup too his feet

"We...we should keep going" Tup says leaning on Dogma for support "It's gonna blow soon"

"I think we're safe here" Dogma says "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, everywhere hurts" Tup says, Tup was in his greys and not his armor so the barbed wire had done a number on him " 'Pesly meh Leg" Tup says

"Well I'm no Medic, but something does look wrong, don't put pressure on it, I'll help you walk" Dogma says

"You...You came for me" Tup says

"Of course I did" Dogma says "I'd never leave you behind, even if coming too save you was a suicide mission. I'd rather die with you if I can't save you than let you die alone"

"You're gonna be in trouble" Tup says

"What were you doing back this way anyway?" Dogma says

"We're both gonna be in trouble" Tup says putting his head on Dogma's shoulder as the base went up in a pillar of flames

"Don't make me ask again" Dogma says

"This" Tup says pulling a purple rose out of his shirt pocket, the rose looked unharmed. "It...it'd finish the arrangement I was making"

"Whose the arrangement for?" Dogma asked

"For Buir" Tup says "Elsa takes such good care of us I...I just wanted too do something for her"

"Why purple?" Dogma asked

"It's the color of her eyes and Amulet. All the flowers are purple" Tup says "How are we g..geting back too the others"

"They'll come find us, We just have too wait" Dogma says helping Tup to sit on a stone and sitting down beside him it took a while but soon a gunship landed infront of them, the door opened for them too see Rex, Anakin and Elsa standing in the ship

"C'mon boys get on" Elsa said

"What were you doing back this way Tup'ika, this was the off-limit area" Rex says

"Saw a flower" Tup says

"You almost got left behind for a flower" Rex says "you're both in trouble when we get back"

"Understood" Dogma says "But sir Tup is hurt"

"Nothing Kix cant fix" Tup says

"You'll receive punishment when you're well, Dogma I will get back too you on yours" Rex says as they reach the resolute

"You went against a direct order Dogma? That's not like you at all!" Jesse said later that night while Dogma was trying too sleep

" **You don't know me** " Dogma says

"I'm pretty sure we do you're a-"

"Goodnight" Dogma says pulling his pillow over his head


End file.
